


Hunted

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms





	Hunted

“Oh my God. I give up. I’m done playing your game.” She panted trying to catch her breath. “I can’t run anymore. Especially in this damn costume!” She screamed into the darkness towards where she thought he was. “Ah, ah but isn’t this what you wanted? To be hunted like prey?” He said from a few yards away. “Yes but at home not out here in the middle of nowhere.” She gasped out as her long skirt caught on an upturned root gesturing wildly with her hands at the expanse of dark woods around them. “Oh dammit. Now, I’m stuck!” She screamed as she tried to pull her skirt free.

She whirled around at the sound of twigs breaking and was ready to full on scream bloody murder because during the course of his stupid game she had forgotten that he was also wearing a costume. A Wolf Man/Big Bad Wolf one which if she was gonna be honest went well with her Red Riding Hood one. “Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack.” She breathed out trying to get her heartbeat regular again. Without saying a word he closed the short distance between them stooping down to free her skirt, finding it a futile mission he just ripped the layer of fabric that was caught.

“Cloak off, lay it on the ground.” He ordered still wearing his mask. “No.” She said holding back a giggle moving back a little stumbling over yet another upturned root. “Are you denying me, my pet?” He asked sternly stalking her the few feet she had traveled away and fallen from him. He untied her cloak from around her neck before reaching down to take her wrists into one hand and tying them with the ripped fabric from her skirt. “No, no. Not at all. It’s just your voice coming from the mask it’s too much. Take it off, please?” She asked while still holding back more giggles.

He lifted her up over his shoulder and smacked her ass through her skirt, the noise echoing in the empty woods. She whimpered against the impact before she was slammed into a nearby tree. Still bound she could merely stand and watch him as he took the mask off; their eyes locked once he was done shaking his hair out. The look in his eyes was one she had never quite liked, it was a mixture of anger, lust and hunger; it always elicited a spark of fear that inevitably resulted in her nearly cumming in her panties once or twice.

She was so into her own thoughts that she hadn’t noticed he was on his knees lifting her god forsaken skirt up to slither underneath it. She heard and felt his grunts of frustration as he tried to get every fold away from her lower body then she felt his long groan when he finally came up to find her panty less sex literally dripping. She was startled when she felt and heard him throw his head back and howl low and gravely like a hungry lone wolf. “Jesus, what the fuck was that about?” She asked. He playfully swatted her exposed clit. “You little minx. You haven’t been wearing panties all night?” He breathed out against her in a state of shock.

He roughly thrusted two fingers into her before enveloping her clit with his skilled mouth. “Ah, ah. No, it’s just this costume is so hot after a while.” She breathed out between moans. “Mmmm. You know I have to punish you for teasing me, my sweet.” He mumbled against her sensitive little nub. “What, why?” She gasped out as he picked up a ruthless pace finger fucking her. Pulling his mouth from her little nub with a wet  _pop_.  _Tsk, tsk_  “Playing coy isn’t your strong suit, love. You know exactly why. How many times did you grind on me sans panties? How many friends did you introduce me to while that sweet ass was pressed against my crotch? Hmm?” He whispered in a harsh tone every breathy word catching on her sensitive spot.

She knew he wanted an answer but dammit if the brutal pace of his fingers didn’t cause her brain to go all fuzzy. She was brought back from her thoughts when a finger slick with her own arousal started to toy with her tight little star. “Ah, ah six. Six, Sir!” She practically screeched out between pants and moans. “Mmmm, that’s right. Bad girls don’t get to cum and since you were a bad girl. You’re going to be edged for six minutes and then maybe I’ll decide to let you cum.  _Maybe_.” He said in a tone that was no nonsense and quite matter of fact before he put his mouth around her clit again.

“But Daddy, I wasn’t a bad girl on purpose.” She tried and failed miserably to hide the pleading tone in her breathy voice. She knew it didn’t matter that she hadn’t been bad on purpose but she did subconsciously tease him and for that she knew she had to pay. The smack on the inside of her thigh just invoked his punishment more than his actual words had as if the act said  _I don’t care_. She could feel the bastard smiling against her and it took all her strength not to just knee the smugness off of him.

Those fucking fingers just kept up their brutal unrelenting pace coupled with the magic that was his tongue, she feared she was going to cum and be punished while already being punished. He knew her body too well for that to happen though. “Don’t… Stop… Please… Sir.” She keened out on a high pitched tone that didn’t even sound like her. He slowed his pace not only with his fingers but his tongue as well. Every time he could feel and hear her get close he’d go from fast to slow keeping her teetering on the edge just shy of flinging over completely.

She felt like this torture had gone on for more than six minutes which wouldn’t surprise her in least honestly, if there was one thing to be said about the man kneeling under her skirt; he did have a sadistic side. He did after all lure her to their little wooded hollow on the pretense of a game after a raucous Halloween party thrown by her friends, chased her further into the woods and was now punishing her which all seemed entirely unnecessary when he could’ve just done it all at home.

She was suddenly aware that his pace had stayed fast and hard for longer than it had before. “Oh, please… Please, Sir. May I cum now?” She moaned out in breathless pants. “Yes you may, my naughty little miss. Cum for me, darling.” He breathed against her oversensitive little nub before closing his mouth over it again. Those words opened the floodgate and she came in spectacular fashion; head thrown back, an earth shattering scream releasing from her throat and the gush of cum that covered his chin and fingers.

He couldn’t see her but he knew she looked absolutely beautiful when she came undone like this. He was inwardly cursing her for wearing this costume instead of a store bought one like his. He kissed her clit before crawling out from under her skirt. She felt floaty, warm and fuzzy. Her eyes were glossed over and there was a smile on her face, he knew she was in subspace. In moments like these he knew her legs wouldn’t work so he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist before settling her down onto her cloak. He moved a fraction away from her so he could free his indecently hard member. He sat on his haunches to maneuver her skirt up towards her waist.

He lined the head of his cock with her entrance before leaning over her body, his face mere inches from hers. “Hey, baby. Baby, are you okay?” He asked gently slapping her, his voice full concern. “Hmm? Oh yeah. It’s just so pretty here. I can see why you bring me out here.” She sighed out still in remnants of subspace. “Well you’re gonna have to put up with the view of me for a bit, ‘kay sweetie.” He laughed out as an easy smile spread across his lips before he crashed them into hers. She deepened the kiss sliding her tongue into his mouth dancing with his for dominance before she felt him easily slide into her sleek wet tunnel. He lapped up her moans and stilled his movements to give her time to adjust to his size. Despite the times they’ve been together, she was always so tight and he reveled in it each and every time.

She tried to buck her hips to signal that he could move but her skirt was in the way. “Please... Sir?” She pleaded against his lips. As if on cue he started a slow torturous pace his pelvis brushing against her clit ever so lightly then once he bottomed out he picked up the pace to fast and hard. He settled on hand between them to play with her clit. “Oh god, that tickles. Did you take your glove off?” She gasped out between giggles. He looked down to notice that, no; in fact he hadn’t took his fingerless glove with the fake gray fur off. “No but I kinda like you giggling with me inside you. I can feel your whole body vibrate. It’s incredible.” He groaned out smiling like an idiot. “Oh fuck. Don’t… Stop… Please. Harder.” She breathed out in moans.

He picked up the pace infinitely harder to bone jarring thrusts some nearly sending her off the cloak and into the ground underneath them. The only sound either could hear were the groans and moans of one another and the sound of skin against skin. “Oh fuck me, I’m so… Close. I’m so so close. Please... Please... Please, Sir?” She panted out between clenched teeth. “Cum for me, dearie. Cum for me, now.” He groaned through his own clenched teeth. Her entire body convulsed no part better than her slick heat which nearly sucked the last bit of self-control from him before she squirted on both of them. That was the last straw for him, pupils blown from unbridled lust he threw his head back and howled to the empty sky before he filled her with his essence. “Jesus, you gotta stop doing that. You’re gonna give me a heart attack.” She laughed out.


End file.
